1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to learning systems, and more particularly, to a learning system employing ordered pairs of interlocking, hexagonal control structures adapted to influence the user to assemble blocks, tracks or other objects in predetermined alphabetical or numerical sequences, or into predetermined positional relationships to produce articles, parts, or the like. The learning system of the invention is particularly useful when incorporated into educational toys for children.
2. Description of Related Art
Educational toys utilizing interlocking neutral structures such as cooperatively aligned cylindrical bosses and recesses are well known. Blocks made with such interlocking neutral structures can be snapped together, for example, to create or construct various objects, patterns or designs.
Learning systems and objects utilizing cooperatively aligned pairs of protrusions and recesses as control structures to influence a user to assemble objects in a preferred order or into a preferred positional relationship have also been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 163,085; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,359; 3,773,327; 3,827,162; 3,918,178; and 4,808,11